


穿越時光的宴會

by Europe_Sakana



Series: Party Crossing the Year [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana
Summary: 新年賀文New Year Celebration Articles
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Series: Party Crossing the Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087985





	穿越時光的宴會

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Party Crossing the Year_english version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505790) by [Europe_Sakana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana)



> 剛進入風窟不久的故事，沒有遇見Mia，跟Yakumo距離過於曖昧了但兩人都超沒有自覺

距離格那希成為夥伴也經過小半段日子了。  
探索的過程突飛猛進，饒是久經吸血鬼戰場的路易跟八雲都稍有點吃不消，別說那位失去記憶，僅靠身體直覺反應來戰鬥的。吸血鬼的好處在於有什麼身體上的損傷，依靠霧化重塑便能恢復如初，但其他身外之物就不是如此了。格那希初甦醒時還算完整的衣裝多了不少縫補痕跡，還堪堪維持住的其他布料上頭也是血跡斑斑，而且那套衣服的設計造型路易曾有察覺，那是大崩毀前，某個西方國度頗知名的訂製服裝品牌，要說想給她一套同樣款式的聊表謝意也不大容易......

路易在客廳思索著該怎麼找個實際又足夠得體的道謝方式，被把玩著酒壺的八雲使勁一拍肩膀，路易嚇了跳回頭看向同伴，心緒繁亂地蹙起眉，最後又嘆了口氣。

「我在想很鄭重的事情，你倒是無憂無慮......」

「不就是想著要怎麼給她送份禮嗎，這有什麼難？年末了，趁這個時間好好辦個慶祝會，也算替她熱鬧熱鬧，不就挺好嗎」聽聞年末二字，路易回頭看向座鐘下用來計算日子的曆表，確實，再過幾日便又要過去一年了。雖然吸血鬼的時間觀念只會逐漸模糊，但維繫著原有思考模式，據點內的眾人仍跟著原有的曆表計算時間，尤其是幾個大家有共識的慶典節日，都還有在好好慶祝的。「唔，確實是個我沒考慮過的想法，物資都還足夠嗎？」

「自然，這不連大姊頭車上的新商品都加了不少存貨，拚死拚活探索這麼多地方可不是探假的。」

「那便這麼辦吧，八雲，料理的部分就勞你斟酌了。」

「了解—」

預定的日子很快就來臨了，被小小隱瞞著的格那希看見吧台桌上那份特別屬於自己的華麗御節食盒時，驚訝的嘴都合不攏了。除卻和其他人一致的和風料理，八雲另外遞過來份色澤鮮紅的西式冷湯給格那希。「怕你吃不慣，這份湯我是用血淚晶調理的，據點裡大家評價都挺不錯，嚐嚐看？」

其實光是那份華麗的食盒，格那希就雀躍不已想試試味道了，不過既然掌廚那人都提起，那自然要先捧場下。拿起湯匙輕輕啜飲，雖是冷食卻能嚐到蔬果的鮮甜和血淚晶勾勒出的濃郁味道，果然是所有人都會讚不絕口的滋味。

「嗯！好吃，八雲的手藝好厲害！」

「哈哈哈是嗎？喜歡就好。」伸手揉揉女孩的腦袋，八雲也因為看見對方滿足的模樣淺淺笑著。而盛滿湯品的湯匙湊到自己面前時他愣了愣，格那希回看著對方，倒是沒有什麼猶豫的表情，語氣再自然不過地開口。  
「八雲替大家準備也辛苦了，喝一點補充活力吧？」

「......啊啊謝了，那就不客氣啦。」

聊開懷的眾人正是享用美食的興頭上，村雨率先注意到了什麼悄聲問起伊奧格那希為何沒有加入閒聊的行列，路易還沒留神，可可反而先努努嘴，四人回過頭見格那希拿著湯匙給撐在吧台另一側的八雲餵食，簡直一副曖昧景象，而且神奇的是當事人完全沒有自覺。

可可勾著嘴角輕笑，村雨發出了瞭然的感嘆，伊奧似懂非懂跟著點頭，只有路易覺得自己沒跟上狀況。

隔日，一行人繼續著在街區的探索，這次他們來到之前沒有探查過的新區域，隨著格那希將斛寄生淨化驅散瘴氣，三人同時看見不遠處塌了一半的鳥居跟被審判荊棘貫穿的舊神社。

「啊啊......對呢，這裡原本是稻荷神社。」路易很懷念的摸上階梯口矗立的狐狸石像，八雲四處看了一眼確認沒有什麼墮鬼出沒痕跡便收起武器向格那希道「剛開始還能到這來搞下新年參拜那套，後來瘴氣蔓延出去也只能在據點吃吃飯就當過年了，這樣說來還得再謝謝你一回呢。」

「能幫上大家也挺好的，那，要去一趟嗎？」

「當然。」

吸血鬼去神社裡頭參拜該是個多矛盾的景象，但在合掌祈求接下來的時日能夠順利度過，紅霧牢籠的困境能夠早日舒緩時，仍然能感受到精神上像是被細細安撫了一樣，溫暖而安心的感覺盈滿心中。


End file.
